kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy
Timothy now known as Mutagen Man was once a fan of the Ninja Turtles but due to a mishap with the Mutagen he became one of their worst enemies. Appearance As a human, he is an overweight teenager In a Turtle costume. He wore a rubber green suit with a yellow stomach area, with lines in it that resemble the turtle's. He also wore a red bandana similar to Raphael's. As a mutant, he is a transparent blob monster with his brain and other organs floating around inside of him. When consuming mutagen, yellow, blobby hands and legs sprout from the openings of his canister. Both arms and his right leg have silver, spiked wrist bands. Powers, Skills and Abilities As the Pulverizer, he was an incredibly bad fighter, and the Foot Clan only found him useful for being a distraction of enemies. As Mutagen Man he gained a lot more powers, including super strength (actually able to take on the Turtles in a fight), regenerative powers (able to regrow a severed hand a few moments after it was cut off) as well as acid leaking out of holes in his palms and fingers (the acid also shot out like blood after his hand was cut off). It is shown that he can use his mouth and "throat" like a tentacle outside of the glass cabin carrying his organs, able to eat and swallow Mutagen, as well as lifting an opponent in battle. However, contrasting his new gained super powers, his mutation also resulting in him suffering from a serious weakness: his addiction to mutagen, in order to maintain the use of his limbs, otherwise they shrivel up and weaken greatly. Because of this, Donatello realized a way to defeat Mutagen Man - by using a certain chemical reaction in a mutagen canister, he successfully caused the mutant to freeze up entirely after ingesting it. Personality Overly-excitable, clumsy and a big dreamer, The Pulverizer doesn't seem that bright or fit to be a ninja or crime-fighter. He's determined to be a superhero, but his lack of patience, poor physical shape and naive worldview makes him more of a hindrance than anything else. The Pulverizer is overall oblivious to the ways of the ninja and is easily defeated by almost every opponent he faces, yet he stays optimistic in the faith that he is a great warrior. In "The Pulverizer Returns", he was working alongside The Foot Clan, however, it is implied that they too thought he was worthless - and that they only intended to use him for an experiment. Ultimately, believing that the highly dangerous, painful and unpredictable mutagen would transform him into a mutant superhero, despite the explicit warnings from Donatello, proved to be his undoing. After the trauma of his mutation, he became even less intelligent than he already was and his demeanor devolved into becoming more feral and aggressive. However, he did momentarily seem to possess enough presence of mind to comprehend what happened to him after seeing his reflection, and could apparently recognize his own name. After being contained, he seemed pretty mindless. In Mutagen Man Unleashed, he regains a small amount of intelligence, Donatello referring to him as a "Barely Sentient Glob of Intestinal Goo". After he grew some limbs from drinking mutagen, he became quite deranged and out of touch from reality. He also gains speech from the speaker Donnie built for him. Whether out of loneliness or the mutagen's effect, Donnie's talks (or rants) about April made him see a kindred spirit in April. He apparently blames the Turtles for what happened to him, and saw that April was the closest thing he could have to as a friend. Weapons None. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Roger Craig Smith. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Former Allies Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Single Category:Wolves Category:Bears Category:Former Mutants